


Solo's Nursery

by escape2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Monsterfucking, Naked Female Clothed Male, Other, Plant fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Sort of..., Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape2020/pseuds/escape2020
Summary: This is what happens when Rey gets trapped in a plant nursery after closing. I'm sure she won't make that mistake again.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Solo's Nursery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> This is just porn...so I hope you enjoy! I'm in the third year of pursuing a Ph.D. in plant biology, so as you can imagine, my brain is rotting, and this is what it concocted in place of meaningful work. To my advisor: I'm sorry and may you never see this.
> 
> Special thanks to @BerthaMason for editing this at 4:00 in the morning!!
> 
> Last, this is for Mal, the most dedicated plant mom I know. I'm sorry for what I've made your babies do in this!
> 
> Twitter: @escape_2020_

Rey had just finished unpacking in her new apartment yesterday, so she really shouldn’t be here at the plant nursery, browsing, when she hadn’t even put everything away yet. But she’d left all of her house plants, meticulously cared for, with her old roommate Rose. After moving halfway across the country, she needed something new to liven the place up. She was one of only a few customers milling around; it seemed to be close to closing time. The nursery was truly beautiful; Rey admired the wrought iron frame of the greenhouse, a relic of Victorian aesthetics, as much as she did the variety of plants arrayed on shelves and benches inside. Most of the selection was common house plants --  _ Dracaena, Aloe, Spathiphyllum _ , and the like -- but as Rey passed through the different rooms of the greenhouse, she came upon one closed off by a sliding glass door. Curious, she pushed it open and walked through.

She was hit first by a wave of warm humidity, then by the light, sweet scent of flowers in bloom. Sitting on a table to the right of the entrance was a small wooden sign, propped up by an easel, which read, “Rare Plants.” Looking around, she could see and feel that she was in a tropical room. Metal fans spun overhead, circulating the damp air and causing leaves to sway like they were caught in a breeze. Rey closed the sliding door, conscientious of the nursery owner’s attempt to keep the room climate controlled, and began walking through the winding aisles. It was almost like passing through a tunnel of sorts. Overgrown green leaves and tendrils reached out for her from all directions, even the ceiling, which had vines climbing through the rafters. Rey spotted a few orchids and some  _ Monstera _ , but unlike the rest of the nursery, very few of these plants had name plaques to help her identify them. 

After a few minutes of slowly pacing through the room, fingers trailing over velvet-soft flower petals as she went, Rey finally reached a bend in the path that looked to lead her back to where she had come. She paused to admire a small water feature that was installed there. A gently rippling pond, framed by smooth, flat rocks, and covered in floating plants, caught her attention. There was a bench situated next to the water, made in the same style as the frame of the greenhouse: curling, heavy wrought iron, painted so long ago, or so damaged by humidity, that white chips cracked and flaked away when Rey ran her hands over the arms. She wondered if this bench was as old as the building it sat in, and if she was the third or fourth generation of plant-lovers to sit on it. Rey took a seat kitty-cornered and folded her arms over the back of the bench so she could gaze down at the plants in and surrounding the pond. Along the edges, where the water was shallow and murky, were a number of carnivorous plants. She recognized sundews, venus fly-traps, and hanging from the wall behind the pond, Rey squealed in excitement at the sight of the huge jugs of a mature  _ Nepenthes _ . She’d heard that some of the larger varieties could trap and drown birds and small rodents. Rey perched on the bench seat on her knees and leaned over to see if she could peak into one of the vessels.

“Can I help you?” 

Rey shrieked and lost her balance, falling forwards over the back of the bench. She would have been soaked had a large hand not shot out and gripped her forearm, wrenching her back from the water. She turned around to see who had both startled and saved her. Standing just inches away, and still squeezing her arm, was a tall man, easily over six-feet, dressed in a black and blue checkered button-up shirt that tucked into crisply-pressed khakis. His hair was black and shoulder-length, neatly parted down the side. Rey looked down to her arm, then back up to him wordlessly, still shocked by the interaction. When he saw her arm, tinged pink from his tight hold, he quickly let her go and took a step back, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Sorry I -- you startled me,” she said.

“That’s quite alright. I was just making the rounds to see if anyone’s still here before I close up for the night.” When Rey stared at him, confused, he continued. “This is my nursery -- Solo’s Nursery -- that’s me, Ben Solo.” He started to reach out his hand to shake, stopped halfway, then dropped it back by his side, slightly awkward in his mannerisms. 

“Oh, is it that time already? I was really hoping to get something special today, but it looks like I’ll have to come back another day when I have more time to browse; this place is really something, you’ll probably bankrupt me by the time I get everything I’ve set my sights on.” Rey chuckled, sure that Ben, or Mr. Solo, would understand her buying habits. But he just smiled stiffly and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but I really need to lock up. Some of the plants in this room are quite finicky, they really have a mind of their own, and I need to make sure they’re all tended to before I go home.” He clasped his hands behind his back and watched Rey until the smile faded from her face.

“Of course, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to impose. I’ll be leaving, but if you wouldn’t mind, could I use your bathroom before I go? I have a long ride home, and I’m not sure I’d make it otherwise.” 

Ben gave her a once-over, nostrils flaring to give away a small sign of annoyance, but he eventually nodded curtly. “I’ll be closing in five minutes. The bathroom is to the left of the tulip beds.” He continued to watch her until she nodded, smiled tightly, and scurried off to find the bathroom.

Rey wandered through the greenhouse in search of the tulips, but after circling back to the succulents three times, her brow furrowed in frustration. Just when she thought she was going to have to pee behind some tomato plants (and never show her face at Solo’s Nursery again), she sighed a breath of relief at the bathroom sign, nearly completely hidden by a tall palm. 

Rey pushed the door open, glad to find it was single-occupancy, and sat down to relieve herself. She may or may not have gotten carried away with scrolling Twitter on the toilet, because when she finally washed her hands and left the room, she found that all of the overhead lights in the nursery were off; only the exit signs remained lit. She must have been in there a while, but at least she wasn’t having the same difficulty finding the exit as she did finding the restroom. As Rey walked over to the door, she realized that she must be the last one here and quickened her step, embarrassed by her mistake. She grabbed the door handles and pulled, but they only rattled, not budging from their position.  _ Oh, duh -- I’m supposed to  _ push _ to exit _ . Rey would have laughed at her mistake had the doors opened when she pushed against them. However, they stayed in place, only rattling slightly as they had when she’d tried pulling.

“Ugh, you have  _ got _ to be kidding me!” Rey groaned to herself. “Well, looks like I’m spending the night,” she muttered unhappily. 

With the lights off and the sun set, the glass walls of the greenhouse didn’t provide much insulation against the cold of night. Rey wound her way back to the rare plants room so that she could settle somewhere warm for the night. She found the bench that she had been sitting on less than thirty minutes ago and laid her jacket across the seat. She laid down, wincing at the hard metal pressing into her hips, and pulled out her phone to find something to pass the time. 

Unfortunately, after ten minutes of watching youtube at full brightness (oops), Rey’s phone screen went black. With nothing else left to do, she folded her arms under her head and went to sleep.

**********

“Mmmm, stop it Snowball, I’m sleeping,” Rey mumbled, half-asleep, as she swatted blindly at the tickling she felt around her ankles. When she felt a feather-light brush of  _ something _ pass over the back of her neck, Rey began to come to, realizing all at once that Rose’s cat couldn’t possibly be in the plant nursery with her. She sat bolt upright, startled fully awake. When she saw that the tickling was only coming from leaves blowing lightly in the wind of the fans, she laughed nervously to herself.  _ Of course it’s just leaves _ , she mentally chastised herself,  _ I’m in a greenhouse. _

But then, near-black darkness, she saw the heart-shaped leaves by her ankles moving again, except all of the other plants were still. Rey watched as a vine slithered over her shoelaces and coiled around her ankle. Her brow furrowed like she couldn’t possibly be seeing what she thought she was. When the tickle at her neck returned, she snapped out of her confusion and jumped up from the bench, but it was just a moment too late, because just as she’d made that decision, she felt vines curling around the three buns in her hair and anchoring close to her head. They continued to constrict until Rey was pulled back onto the bench by her hair. 

She stared in silent terror as more of the strange vines crawled towards her out of the darkness. She thrashed to get away, a scream finally making its way out of her chest, but in seconds, she was bound to the bench by all four limbs and her hair. Then, the vines stopped moving. They didn’t loosen, but they seemed to lose whatever energy was driving their movements moments ago. Rey was on the verge of hyperventilating, dumbstruck at what was happening, but worked on taking deep breaths to calm herself so she might think of a way out of this nightmare. She thought she might have a penknife in her pocket, if she could just reach it…Footsteps echoing off of the concrete floors interrupted Rey’s train of thought. They got louder until she saw the silhouette of a tall, broad man. 

“I thought I told you to leave,” came a deep, low voice. The man paced forward until he stood in a pale beam of moonlight, revealing his identity to be Ben Solo. 

Rey couldn’t be happier to see him. “Thank  _ god _ , you’re here! Please, you’ve gotta cut me loose! I don’t know what’s happened, but I’m stuck and in need of some assistance.”

Ben was silent, but took another step forward, passing out of the moonbeam and back into darkness. “Didn’t you see the sign? These are rare plants. I can’t just cut them apart.” Rey was confused once again. Surely he didn’t mean to leave her here like this -- maybe he meant to unwind the vines rather than cut them? When he walked right up to Rey, so that he stood toe-to-toe with her, she thought that must be exactly what he planned to do. But she quickly found out that she had been mistaken, when he took out a pocket knife, and instead of cutting through the vines, he pulled the collar of her shirt away from her skin and tore the blade cleanly through, allowing the fabric to fall limply to her sides. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath -- she didn’t really need one -- so Ben reached forward to brush one rough thumb over her nipple, causing both to stand erect. 

Ben stepped back away from her, only to yank the jacket out from underneath her. He rifled through her pockets until he found what he was looking for: her wallet. Rey’s eyes went wide when she saw what he had. “You want money? You can take it! I don’t have much cash, but we can go to an ATM if you just cut me loose,” she pleaded. But Ben just opened her wallet and pulled out her driver’s license. 

“Why didn’t you leave when I asked,  _ Rey _ ?” He looked between her ID picture and her face a few times, confirming that it was really her. When she didn’t answer, he stepped forward again and reached for her nipple, pinching it hard between his fingers. “Why are you  _ here _ , Rey?”

“It was an accident!” she sputtered. “I’ll leave right now if you let me go!” 

Ben released her nipple and reached for her other breast, kneading the flesh under his palm. Rey wanted to pull away, but she had nowhere to go. “I’m sorry, Rey, but it looks like you’re stuck now. My moonflower seems to have chosen you to fertilize, so there’s nothing that I can do about it.” 

“Ben, Mr. Solo, what are you talking about? Can’t you do something?” Rey’s voice was beginning to edge on hysterical. He caught her eye for a second, but didn’t answer her question.

“You can call me Ben. And I suppose you’re right, there is  _ one _ thing I can do to help.”

“I knew it, thank god!” Rey’s outburst was tempered by the look on Ben’s face, his eyebrows raised in apparent amusement. They clearly didn’t have the same idea of what constituted “help”.

“You’ve been chosen, Rey, there’s nothing I can do about that. What I can do is prepare you.”

“Prepare me?” It was like he was speaking another language.

“Prepare you,” he repeated, nodding. “Prepare your body. For fertilization.” Slowly, it dawned on her. As Ben watched the realization on her face, he stepped forward once more and grabbed both of Rey’s knees just as she was trying to press them together. With little effort, Ben pried her legs apart, and the vines around her ankles compensated by tightening so that she couldn’t close them again. Ben hiked her skirt around her waist and used his knife to cut away her panties. Rey was left exposed, the splay of her legs causing her labia to spread. The draft from the fans overhead caused goosebumps to rise up across the skin of her arms and legs. Ben checked his wristwatch, nodded to himself, then knelt down between Rey’s legs. “Good, you’re already getting wet.”

Without any further overture, Ben licked a long stripe up her cunt, dragging her wetness from its source to her clit, where he paused to pay special attention. Ben sucked the little nub into his mouth, circling his tongue around it until it began to rise from its covering, thousands of nerve endings alighting with sensation all at once. 

“Ben, what are you-- this isn’t helping-- _ ah! _ ” Rey cried out when he plunged two thick fingers into her, never taking his mouth from her clit. He began to pump his fingers in and out and hummed against her at the sound of her wetness squelching around his fingers. 

Ben pulled his face away only for a moment to say, “I need to stretch you more, or you’ll never be able to take it.” Incredibly, he squeezed one more finger in and rubbed her clit with his thumb, choosing to focus his mouth on her nipples now. Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head. She was overstimulated and still in disbelief that any of this was even happening. But she couldn’t deny the orgasm that ripped through her when Ben curled his fingers up inside of her. She spasmed around him and let out a loud moan, her fingers squeezing into fists in the absence of something to hold onto.

Rey felt Ben slip his fingers out of her, then heard the clink of a belt buckle and the sound of a zipper. She was still seeing stars when a warm, blunt pressure prodded her cunt. She knew what it was, but she also knew she had no power to stop what was about to happen. 

Ben’s cock stretched her wider than she’d thought possible after taking three of his fingers, but her slickness allowed him to slowly sink into her up to the hilt with little resistance. He groaned when he bottomed-out, grinding his hips against hers. “Oh, Rey, I think you’ll do just fine once I’m done with you.” Then, he set to fucking her, slowly at first, but soon his hips were slapping against hers steadily.

Rey’s head lolled back, and through hooded eyes, she saw close to one-hundred white flowers slowly, almost imperceptibly, beginning to open overhead. The flowers were surrounded by the same heart-shaped leaves and tendrilating vines as the ones around her wrists and ankles, so she assumed them all to be one and the same plant. She was pulled from her pondering when Ben slipped his hand between their bodies to rub her clit in tight little circles.

“Need you to cum again, Rey, need you to open up for me.” Unconsciously, Rey tilted her hips up to give Ben better access. Her mouth hung open, pleasured moans articulated by each thrust of his cock. Through fluttering eyelids, Rey looked up again to see the flowers fully opened overhead. They were cone-shaped with a greenish-yellow center. She watched as a shimmering yellow substance floated down onto her face, like super-fine snow. Rey couldn’t help but breathe it in and allow it to settle onto her skin. Glancing at Ben, she saw that the glittering powder contrasted his dark hair so that he now looked like he wore a halo. She smiled at how pretty he looked.

He caught her gaze and moaned. “ _ Fuck _ , Rey, you look so beautiful, laid out like this. I think it’s almost time. Can you cum for me one more time?” Rey nodded sleepily, so Ben angled his hips up and started fucking her in earnest, his fingers rapidly slipping over her clit. He folded his body over hers, forehead resting in the crook of her neck. Rey was so close to coming again, that Ben’s teeth dragging over her skin was enough to push her over the edge. Her orgasm seemed to trigger Ben, and she felt him spilling inside of her seconds later, crying out her name as he did.

After his cock stopped twitching, Ben pulled out of her and stepped away, tucking himself back into his pants. “We’re out of time now, Rey, but I think you’re ready.” Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw something slithering towards her. At first, she thought it was a large snake, like a boa constrictor, but when it passed through the narrow beam of moonlight that Ben had stood in earlier, she saw that it was some sort of vine. Unlike the vines that restrained her, and the ones she could see overhead, this one lacked any leaves and was covered in smooth bumps. 

As Rey watched it creep towards her and rise up between her legs, she giggled at how funny it looked, but when it prodded at her weeping cunt, she shifted her hips to the edge of the bench, aching to know what it would feel like inside her.

She started to feel nervous when it wasn’t easily slipping inside, and looked to Ben with concern on her face. He immediately came over to kneel by her side, reaching up to smooth stray hairs off of her forehead. “Shhh, it’ll be alright. Can you relax for me, Rey?” She nodded, keeping his eyes, and breathed deeply into the shimmering air until her muscles went slack. Ben reached between her legs with both hands to help spread her pussy lips wider to accommodate the thick vine. Then, finally, she felt it pushing inside, stretching her almost painfully. 

It kept piling steadily inside of Rey until it met the resistance of her cervix, then slowly, it started sliding in and out of her, the bumps along its surface massaging her inner walls. Before long, Rey was whimpering and pushing her hips forward to meet the thrusts of the vine. “You’re doing great, Rey, you’re almost there,” Ben murmured in her ear, before covering her neck and chest in hot, wet kisses. Rey’s head fell back and she watched the yellow-ish centers of the flowers overhead begin to brighten, almost glowing like the white light of the moon. 

As the speed of penetration increased, so too did the intensity of the light coming from above. Soon, the vine began to swell inside of Rey, until the pressure burst and she felt herself filled with a thick, viscous liquid. The vine continued to pour into her with stuttering spurts, much of the substance spilling out over her legs and onto the floor. As the pulsing reached its peak, the light from the flowers reached a blinding intensity and another orgasm came crashing over her. She squeezed around the vine, trying to impale herself deeper onto it, willing it to fill every inch of her. Rey couldn’t see anything through all this, her vision completely whited-out, but she didn’t panic. She could feel Ben kissing her cheeks, her breasts, the soft part of her stomach that was currently swelling with sticky plant matter. She felt him smile against her skin and praise her over and over. “You did so well, Rey, I’m  _ so _ proud of you. I knew you could do it.” 

Eventually, the light dimmed and the vine slipped out of her, now somewhat deflated. Rey closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her face, and allowed Ben to pull her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. As he gently rocked her, still softly singing her praises, exhaustion overtook Rey’s mind and body, sending her into a deep sleep.


End file.
